Innocent in Neverland
by Ardis
Summary: Kai wants to be a kid again, will she ever get her innocence back? Will Peter Pan help her? (Pg-13 for suggestive-ness and just to be safe-ness, nothing graphic)


Authors note :: Hey there everybody, this is my first fan fiction.. I hope you enjoy it! If you've got comments to make, or flames or IM me! You know how i love those flames... I will write more if it seems that people are interested, or more likely because i want too. Hee hee, next update :: 5/18/2002.   
Oh please remember that however much i wish i owned Peter Pan and everybody else, 'cept Kai and a few made up people... I don't. So don't sue me for being an obbsessed fan girl since i was 4!   
Luv yer lemon!  
-Ardis  
  
  
  
Innocent in the Real World - Chapter one :: Wish upon a star...  
  
Kai shuddered and let another tear roll down her cheek, she pulled her knees up to her chin and sighed as two more tears fell. She looked at the clock, it was nearly twelve. Over her tears she could hear the soft rustling of leaves in the early summer breeze, just as she had for many years long passed. The tears kept rolling down her cheeks, wiping them off with one hand she looked for something to help her pass the time and keep her thoughts off of the events of the day...  
  
Her boyfriend of 4 months had broken up with her. They had stopped talking together long before that and she expected the relationship to end soon. It was still a shock to her, especialy after he had done it in front of a group of his friends leaving her to fend for herself. Perhaps, on top of that it was the summer between changing schools and she had looked herself over. A teen of 14 now she saw that she wasn't all of who she used to be and perhaps she wept for the loss of herself as well.  
  
"I won't lose myself." she thought as she rested her chin on her knees looking out of the window. She looked over at her bookshelf across the room, books had helped her escape before, why shouldn't they work now? In honor of her new vow she solemnly Kai picked up her thin copy of peter pan. She'd grown up wishing he would whisk her off into Neverland and now the memories of her mother's stories including peter and Kai came back. New tears fell, she had put a lot into the relationship and had been trying to gain her dignity back when he had left her. Kai turned on the lamp by her bedside and opened her window as she sniffed, her nose a little runny. The sky was a dark blue with plenty of beautiful and inviting stars. Looking at the book in her hand she wished that her childhood dreams had come through. Settling down Kai opened the book to the first page, she wiped the new tears welling on her arm and began to read. The words were practically dragging her to never Neverland and she wished she were there so badly...  
  
New tears were welling and more fell onto the page. She held the book to her chest and leaned back against the wall. Silently wishing that she was off with the peter pan, fighting pirates or other dangers to him and his gang of lost boys. She wished harder than she though possible. Hating how she had lost her first kiss to a boy who was as romantic as a box, and had only used her to cuddle with and look like he was cool. Beating herself up mentally as she sobbed, shuddering as the world blurred until she closed her eyes again making it black.  
She fell asleep with tears still rolling down her cheeks and the window still open.   
  
Whatever made her wake up definitely wasn't pleasant. Cautiously she opened her eyes a little waiting for them to adjust to the light. The sky out her open window was a bit lighter but not by much she looked at the clock, two twenty-seven. She listened for any unusual sounds in the house. She heard the faint snoring of her parents in the room above hers but nothing else. Stretching her neck, Kai sighed, still a little paranoid. She reached up to close the window, but set it at about five sixths of the way down.  
  
Just as she was getting ready to lock it someone appeared below her window. Terrified but still curious she looked down at the figure in the shadows only a few feet down. It, no... He was dressed in odd clothing, like... a pirate. Under the moonlight something in his hand glinted. A gun? No, it was... a knife! Was that a pirate below her window? Dumbfounded she stood at the the window, still unlocked and watched as the man was surrounded by a sinister purple light and flew to her window. Kai heard him chuckle as she gasped, in the nature of a true female Disney character, she thought quite detached from her sensible self..   
  
Paralyzed she watched as he opened her window with his dirty hand.  
  
Kai watched as he did it with the grace of a cat and the sinister look of any lead bad-guy. Though her body refused to move her mind was already pushing him out the window and running for the phone to call 911. Behind him a dark purple glow rose just as sinister and it flew into her room circling her once, twice, three times. Covered in purple sparkles she felt a strong hand pull her out the window and onto a ship! Her senses came back to her and as she realized she was about to be a bundle of broken bones in a moment...and she landed hard on the deck. She lay on the deck a moment listening to the cruel laughter of men. Standing up she looked at her surroundings; A shipment for water, was on land and next to her window and then it began to move... she also realized it was, no it can't be... flying!  
  
It smelled dirty, like it was a garbage dump with a hint of order and a load of beer. Before she could move a man came up behind her, with a grunt a large dirty man grabbed her wrist, she opened her mouth ready to scream bloody murder but a calloused and foul smelling hand beat her to it and covered her mouth, thankfully (if there can be any kind of "thankfully" on a ship of dirty pirates in the middle of the night) it was replaced by a tightly tied rag and she felt her hands pulled behind her as she flailed them about desperate for a face to scratch. Bound, gagged, and struggling as best she could in the. man's grasp he pulled her along towards a cabin door. Around her she saw drunken pirates with a few scantily clad women between them, her eyes opened wide in terror as she wondered how long they had women around. The strong hands we're rough and calloused shoving her in the back toward the door. She could hear the men and women on the ship laughing and burping and the women laughing a cooing in turn. He had a good hold on her wrists as they neared the cabin, she tried to stop walking but he squeezed her wrist hard. Digging his nails in a little bit and she gave up the struggle waiting for a good chance to break free. She would rather die than... have whatever a dirty pirate wanted to do happen to her. With that thought in her head she squirmed in her bindings again. The pirate, filthy and towering over her growled and looked down at her."Aye wench, yer best beh good ter Cap'an 'Ook er 'ell pass yeh down ter us er worse, gut yer." His words were slurred and she could smell some kind of strong alcohol on his breath.else. Stretching her neck, Kai sighed, still a little paranoid. She reached up to close the window, but set it at about five sixths of the way down.  
  
Just as she was getting ready to lock it someone appeared below her window. Terrified but still curious she looked down at the figure in the shadows only a few feet down. It, no... He was dressed in odd clothing, like... a pirate. Under the moonlight something in his hand glinted. A gun? No, it was... a knife! Was that a pirate below her window? Dumbfounded she stood at the the window, still unlocked and watched as the man was surrounded by a sinister purple light and i flew /i to her window. Kai heard him chuckle as she gasped, in the nature of a true female disney character, she thought quite detached from her sensible self..   
  
Paralyzed she watched as he opened her window with his dirty hand.  
  
Kai watched as he did it with the grace of a cat and the sinister look of any lead bad-guy. Though her body refused to move her mind was already pushing him out the window and running for the phone to call 911. Behind him a dark purple glow rose just as sinister and it flew into her room circling her once, twice, three times. Covered in purple sparkles she felt a strong hand pull her out the window and onto a ship! Her senses came back to her and as she realized she was about to be a bundle of broken bones in a moment...and she landed hard on the deck. She lay on the deck a moment listening to the cruel laughter of men. Standing up she looked at her surroundings; A ship ment for water, was on land and next to her window and then it began to move... she also realized it was, no it can't be... flying!  
  
It smelled dirty, like it was a garbage dump with a hint of order and a load of beer. Before she could move a man came up behind her, with a grunt a large dirty man grabbed her wrist, she opened her mouth ready to scream bloody murduer but a callouosed and foul smelling hand beat her to it and covered her mouth, thankfully (if there can be thankfullys on a ship of dirty pirates in the middle of the night) it was replaced by a tightly tied rag and she felt her hands pulled behind her as she flaied them about desperate for a face to scratch. Bound, gagged, and stuggling as best she could in the. man's grasp he pulled her along towards a cabin door. Around her she saw drunken pirates with a few scantily clad women between them, her eyes opened wide in terror as she wondered how long they had women around. The strong hands we're rough and calloused shoving her in the back toward the door. She could hear the men and women on the ship laughing and burping and the women laughing a cooing in turn. He had a good hold on her wrists as they neared the cabin, she tried to stop walking but he squeezed her wrist hard. Digging his nails in a little bit and she gave up the struggle waiting for a good chance to break free. She would rather die than... have whatever a dirty pirate wanted to do happen to her. With that thought in her head she squirmed in her bindings again. The pirate, filthy and towering over her growled and looked down at her.  
"Aye wench, yer best beh good ter Cap'an 'Ook er 'ell pass yeh down ter us er worse, gut yer." His words were slurred and she could smell some kind of strong alchol on his breath. 


End file.
